¿Feliz navidad?
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: IC Sentimientos encontrados, aveces el olvidar una persona no es tan fácil como lo esperamos, pero, nunca es tarde para intentarlo, otra vez ¿Te atreves a leerla? Con dedicación especial por estas felices fiestas. OneShot! U.A


**¿Feliz navidad?**

Gomenasai!

Me he atrasado mucho en subir este pequeño One-shot! Para desearles una _**Feliz navidad** _Aunque veo que ya esta muy pasada, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No? Tarde, pero lo prometido ya esta aquí.

Esta pequeña historia casi me hace llorar, me sentí tan _Kagome _cuando la estaba plasmando. Pero ese no es el punto.

Este OneShot! va dedicado especialmente a **Neri Dark, Taijiya Sango Figueroa, elianamz-bv, Fatima Taisho, Mica Taisho, Akanne Hygurashi, serena tsukino chiba, Misaki CHAN118 y elvi. (si olvide a alguna, por favor, perdoname) **Muchachas! Graciias por siempre estar animandome con las locas ideas que salen de mi cabeza. Espero que hayan tenido una muy **Feliz Navidad!**

Y pues, no quiero interrumpirlas mas, por lo cual, Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko, esta historia es hecha sin animo de lucha con la intencion de emocionar a los lectores

Disfruten

* * *

**¿Feliz navidad?**

* * *

¿Qué día era hoy? Fue lo que se pregunto cuándo se levanto de la cama.

24 de diciembre, sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, una fecha para compartir alegría y ella se sentía… _sola, triste y abandonada, _como un cachorro en medio de la calle, bajo la lluvia, posiblemente. Se detallo en el espejo, se encontraba demacrada, delgada y tal vez un poco más pálida de lo normal ¿Qué le había sucedido? Suspiro, _él, _fue lo que sucedió, é_l _quien como un tifón entro en su vida causando estragos y destrozos. No podía evitar recordarlo en un momento así, pues hace más de un año, en vísperas de navidad, el se marcho, sin ninguna explicación.

—_Se casara— _fue lo que todos le dijeron después de tres meses de espera.

Algunas lágrimas pasearon por su rostro, él había continuado con su vida, dejándola atrás, sin nada. No lo culpaba, pues, su romance solo inicio como un simple juego, una manera de curar sus heridas, de poder recorrer el mundo, sin estar dolor, algo con lo que los dos, no se sintieran presionados, ni juzgados. No hubo palabras de amor, ni compromisos, el nunca le dijo que la amaba y ella nunca se atrevió a reclamarle que aun pensara en la mujer de su pasado. Nunca paso algo mas allá de un beso o un abrazo, pero aquel amor, la estaba matando, un amor no correspondido, un amor que para él, solo fue como una hermandad.

—_siempre te protegeré_— le dijo el unas semanas antes de desaparecer de su vida y no volver más

Suspiro de manera cansada ¿Qué ganaba recordándolo? ¿Por qué insistir en algo que probablemente ya no volvería?

Se comenzó a arreglar, hoy era el día en que olvidaría a Inuyasha Taisho y comenzaría una nueva vida, como si él nunca hubiese existido, como si nunca la hubiese amado.

* * *

Entro al bar con seguridad, buscando a sus amigos. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo intenso, con unos tacones de aguja negros, y levemente maquillada. Todos la miraron con sorpresa, nadie esperaba que ella asistiera _como siempre _pero si ella quería dejar su pasado atrás, tenía que ocupar su mente, hacer cosas distintas, ir a más reuniones, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez conocer un apuesto joven y comenzar una relación.

—Kagome— la llamo, casi como un grito por el sonido alto de la música una chica desde una mesa.

—Sango— sonrió agitando su mano, mientras que se acercaba—Hola a todos— dijo una vez llego a la mesa

—Hola— respondieron todos a coro, creando en Kagome una sonrisa.

—Que gusto verte por aquí— esta vez quien hablo fue un joven, quien tenía de la mano a su amiga.

—Pues que! —pauso creando expectativa en todos— Ya era hora de salir a relajarme—expreso y todos se alegraron, abrieron el espacio en la mesa, y se junto con aquel cálido grupo en una conversación amena.

El mesero traía bocados de comida y mucho alcohol, provocando el éxtasis en todos, quienes ya aburridos de tanta conversación, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la zona de baile, que se encontraba pasando una puerta de cristal. Al entrar pudieron sentir el olor a alcohol, cigarrillo y droga, pero eso no les impidió disfrutar de la fiesta. Una fiesta de desquiciados. Una fiesta que llegaría al otro día, para decir _feliz navidad._ A pesar de que sonara muy irónico, claro.

Todos se comenzaron a esparcir, buscando diversión, aventurándose a cosas nuevas, sus amigas en compañía de sus novios, o con algún extraño bailando, creyó verlo en aquel gran lugar, pero se sintió estúpida de solo pensarlo, eso ya no sucedería, tal vez, solo eran creaciones de mente para que desistiera, pero ella esa noche demostraría que podía olvidarlo.

Kagome se movía al ritmo de la música atrayendo la atención de más de uno, _how to be a heartbreaker _sonaba en ese momento, ella disfrutaba eso, sentía la adrenalina en la venas, como la pasión recorría su cuerpo. Pero todo su mundo se detuvo al verlo a él, _nuevamente_. _ÉL _quien mantenía su vista clavada en ella, en forma de reproche, no le prestó atención, sintiendo que aquello solo era su imaginación, _otra vez, _pero se sentía frustrada, un poco asustada, pero se relajo _el alcohol debió llegarme muy duro al cerebro _se repitió contantemente. Hasta que sintió las manos de alguien en su cintura, era un desconocido, pero no por eso se alborotaría, quería disfrutar, olvidar, juntaba su cadera con las de él, se sentía rara. Esa no era ella o ¿sí?

Sin embargo sintió como una mano la tomaba y la sacaba de ese lugar, trataba de resistirse, pero la fuerza de aquella persona era demasiada para ella, trato de enfocar la vista en su _secuestrador, _llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, con unos jeans, su cabello suelto y… _plateado. _ Se asusto un poco, ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones, comenzó a reírse repentinamente ¿Por qué el recuerdo de él estaba allí con más persistencia cuando decide olvidarlo?

Llegaron afuera y frio comenzó a calar sus huesos, ¿Se moriría de una hipotermia? El desconocido volteo, y sintió como el mundo se le iba a los pies ¿Qué hacia él en ese lugar? Después de más de un año. Lo miro con reproche y furiosa. Pensó, que solo era su imaginación y quiso engañarse, pero ¡no! El estaba allí, frente a ella.

— ¿Quién demonio te crees para arrastrarme de esa forma? — pregunto ella

—cálmate, estas borracha— le dijo, mientras en sus hombros ponía su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué me calme? — pregunto con ironía en su voz, retiro la chaqueta con brusquedad de su cuerpo y se lanzo a la cara.

Comenzó a caminar, _ese _no era el encuentro que ella esperaba tener con el, tampoco es que estuviera ilusionada, después de saber que se _caso _todo en ella murió, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era un idiota. Sintió como el venia tras de ella, por lo cual se quito los tacones, arrojándoselos, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería _caer_ pues sabía que con unas palabras, ella lo perdonaría, y eso, la haría odiarse a si misma.

—Espera—decía él.

Ella comenzó a correr desesperada por alejarse de él, se sentía un poco mareada y su vista era nublosa, pero eso no le impediría su huida. Se sentía como una idiota huyendo de él, cuando por más de seis meses lo había estado esperando. El frio le dio más duro cuando comenzó a llover _genial _ pensó. Se sintió caer, y como lastimaba su tobillo impidiéndole continuar. No quería pensar, deseaba despertar ¿Por qué Kami? ¿Por qué?

El la alcanzo y se quedo viéndola allí, destrozado, y sintió un animal por haberla dejado, por no darle explicaciones, por lastimarla. Se acerco de manera lenta tratando de no alterarla.

—No me toques— grito ella, viendo las intenciones de ella.

— ¿Podrías escucharme? — pregunto él con temor

— ¿Por qué no te largas simplemente y me dejas en paz? — cuestiono ella con un poco de rencor en su voz.

—Maldita sea Kagome, ¿Crees que si no quisiera hablar contigo, estaría aquí empapándome? — ya se había alterado, creando un escalofrió en Kagome. Quien inocentemente comenzó a temblar, no solo por él, si no porque el frio ya la estaba comenzando a afectar.

Sonrió con ironía y fijo su mirada en el cielo ¿Qué acaso eso no es lo que tanto había rogado? ¿Qué él viniera?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto a penas en un susurro, el se alivio al ver como ella cedía un poco.

—Primero, vamos a refugiarnos— le dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella, y la tomaba en brazos.

Ella tembló aun más, pero se sintió un poco reconfortada al sentir algo de calor, aspiro aquel aroma embriagador. Se recargo en el pecho de él, tranquilizándose un poco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil ante él?

—Yo…— trato de decir el.

—No digas nada, por ahora— susurro ella, mientras disfrutaba de ese momento.

El continuo caminando bajo aquella lluvia, hasta llegar a una zona de hoteles, donde simplemente siguió de largo, _tal vez se esta hospedando aquí _pensó ella. Subió al ascensor, y el silencio, más que un enemigo, era su amigo, su aliado.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto ella al borde del llanto mientras él sentía como un vacio se apoderaba de su ser ¿Cómo explicarle?

Se dirigió al cuarto, y aunque le fue difícil abrir la puerta con Kagome en brazos, lo consiguió, cerro, y siguió caminando, hasta entrar en un baño, Kagome se aferraba a él, esperando una respuesta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo. Ella enfoco sus ojos en los de él, y solo pudo ver una sombra de tristeza. Salieron del lugar y cambiaron sus ropas, Inuyasha pidió chocolate caliente y el servicio llego rápido.

Kagome no quería aceptarlo, pero aquel largo silencio por parte de el solo le indicaba una cosa, _vino a despedirse como se debe. _Fue lo que pensó.

—Yo…— ella lo miro y puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que callara.

¿Cómo interferir en la vida de él? No será nada justo, el merecía ser feliz y ella también, aunque fuera por separado, busco en su cabeza las palabras con las cuales le diría _adiós, _no podía vivir la eternidad atada a un amor no correspondido, y aunque las ganas de llorar a medida que pasaban los segundos aumentaron, se contendría, porque no deseaba una despedida dolorosa, ni que la dejara con un sabor amargo, solo una despedida que con el tiempo olvidaría al igual que todo aquello que había sucedido.

—Quiero hablar primero— comento, el solo asintió— en el momento en que te fuiste, sin decir nada, quise pensar que era una de tus bromas, o que querías asustarme por la discusión que tuvimos, pero supe que todo era real, cuando después de un mes no podía ni contactarte— pauso, conteniendo las ganas de llorar con un gran nudo en la garganta— ¿Qué le pasa? Fue lo que me cuestione en aquel tiempo, llegándome a sentir estúpida, por nunca haberte dicho lo que sentía, y créeme comencé a odiar aquello que sentía por ti, pero al final siempre penaba, si el regresa pronto, lo perdonare y seguiremos con nuestras bobadas—rio un poco— pero, para mi mayor impresión, tres meses después todos me dijeron, que te casaste, ¡Felicidades! Lamento decirlo…—no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el volvió a sujetarla de los brazos.

—Tonta! — le dijo—¿Si estuviera casado estaría aquí? — pregunto

Ella comenzó a llorar sin poder retener el llanto, el dolor se sentía en el aire, ¿no se suponía que aquel debería ser un día feliz? Kagome no lo sentía así, se sentía débil, delicada, tal como una muñeca de porcelana.

—No te niego que pensaba casarme— hablo el con seguridad, creando un shock en Kagome— pero al momento de dar los votos, no lo logre, tu imagen venia a mi mente— confeso

—pero, tu…— el negó con la cabeza

—Quería protegerte— le respondió— mi familia, quería destruirte porque…— su voz tembló un poco

—Pero tu madre me quería— dijo ella—hasta me visito varias veces, aunque nunca me hablaba de ti—

—sí, pero mis tíos, ellos…quería llevar a la ruina la empresa, mi padre cayó enfermo y tuve que hacerme cargo—explicaba el—lo lamento—

Plaff! Se escucho en la habitación el sonido de la cachetada.

—Eres un idiota! — grito ella, mientras se trataba de levantar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bipolar?

—Porque soy un idiota es que yo… yo….te…— el sonrojo se prolongo por su cara, haciéndolo ver como casi un tomate.

—Pues tendrás que recompensarme— le dijo, sabiendo que él sentía vergüenza al decir aquellas palabras comprometedoras, él la miro con duda, pero luego entendió el significado de aquellas palabras, sonrió y se le acerco abrazándola mientras le daba vueltas por los aires.

Unas campanas comenzaron a sonar, captando la atención de ellos. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Feliz navidad— dijeron ambos al tiempo mientras que con un beso tierno sellaban sus labios.

Tal vez la reconciliación no había sido como lo esperaba, no hubo nada empalagoso, o que le derritiera los huesos, pero sin duda, todo ya estaba mejor, se sentía tranquila, lo que empezó con un día frio y escalofriante, termino como un nuevo comienzo, y no se había equivocado, aunque no consiguió esa parte donde lo olvidaba, pero algo era algo.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? — aquella pregunta la dejo fuera de sus pensamientos

—No— respondió de manera seca, haciendo que él se tensara.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el algo incrédulo

—La preguntaría debería ser ¿Nos casaríamos? — corrigió ella con un poco de arrogancia

—Si— respondió el, dejándola a ella en shock ¿Qué había pasado? Le pego en el brazo a modo de juego

—Idiota yo no…— no pudo terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpida por otro beso.

Mientras que el no la volviera a dejar, todas la navidades se volverían muy _felices._

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_¿Y que tal? ¿les gusto? ¿les encanto? ¿las desilusiono? ¿Reviews? ¿Me mataran? ¿Me disculparan?_**

De todo corazón, espero la hayan disfrutado leer, al fin tenemos otro _¿final? _feliz de esta pareja.

Besos y abrazos

**Sayonara!**


End file.
